


WTF Were You Thinking?!

by aggiepuff, Whedonista93



Series: Texas Honey [2]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Gen, Lucas has a sister, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, and she's totally the boss despite being the baby of the family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:11:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16459736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggiepuff/pseuds/aggiepuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whedonista93/pseuds/Whedonista93
Summary: Lucas and Zay find out exactly what TJ thinks of Lucas riding Tombstone





	WTF Were You Thinking?!

**Author's Note:**

> aka Lucas and Zay are in SO much shit

 

“If you’ve been living in Texas then why didn’t we meet you when we visited last year?”

 

A wicked gleam sparked in TJ’s eyes. “Oh you mean when y’all visited last year so Lucas could ride Tombstone the bull?” Behind her Lucas and Zay cringed. “Is that when you mean, Riley? The time my big brother risked his fool neck, almost got himself  _ killed _ and is the reason Mamma ain’t talkin’ to Pappy Joe right now?” 

 

TJ turned on Lucas and Zay who cowered before the much shorter girl. “Did y’all know that? Mamma ain’t talkin’ to Pappy Joe right now because  _ you two _ don’t have the sense God gave a goldfish. What were you  _ thinking  _ Lucas? Did living in Yankeeland make you stupid? I finish running the best time of my life in Lubbock’s Junior Rodeo and Aunt Sally comes runnin’ up to me tellin’ me my big brother nearly just got himself killed riding Tombstone the bull from hell! Nearly fell off Sunshine! And then, before I can get home, you flee back to New York! And you!” she snapped at Zay. “I gave you one job!  _ One job!  _ Do you remember?”

 

Zay nodded, shamefaced. “Don't let Lucas do anything stupid.”

 

“And what did you do?”

 

“I let him do something stupid--but it wasn't all my fault! I wasn't the one who signed him up to ride Tombstone in the first place! That was the girls!”

 

TJ raised an eyebrow, ignoring the accusatory finger Zay pointed over her shoulder. “Oh, I am well aware. But see, here’s the thing: they're Yankees! The don't have the first damn clue how incredibly dangerous bull riding is.  _ You _ , on the other hand, have actually been around bulls and seen a rodeo.  _ You  _ should have _ known better!” _

 

Somehow Zay seemed to shrink even further, eyes downcast and shoulders hunched. “Uh, congrats on breaking your record. Wish I could’ve been there to see it.”

 

TJ wagged a finger at him. “No. I am not done being mad at you, Isaiah Babineaux! Flattery will get you nowhere fast.”

 

Beside him Lucas’ natural radiance was smothered by what could only be embarrassment and shame. TJ sighed. “Look,” she said, “it’s not like I’m not really damn proud of you, I mean,  _ you rode a bull _ , but you scared me half to death. You aren't allowed to do that again.  _ Ever _ . You hear me?”

 

Lucas grinned down at her. “I hear ya.”

 

“Good. Now c’mere, you two. I need a hug.”

 

Lucas and Zay quickly obliged, sandwiching TJ between them.


End file.
